Shawn's Dreams Come True
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Undertaker/Jeff/Shawn - nothing but slashy smut. Don't read if you don't like slash


_**Major Smut Alert!**_

_**I wrote this on request for a livejournal community. I debated whether I should even put this up here and then thought what the hell?  
So don't read it if you don't like hot dirty wrestler sex :P**_

* * *

Shawn walked into the locker room. It was Wrestlemania week and he couldn't wait for his match with the Undertaker on Sunday. But for Monday's Raw all he had to do was have a bit of a stare down in the ring. He was looking forward to that too. Any moment spent in the dead man's presence was intoxicating. What he wouldn't give for a night with him in bed! But unfortunately young Jeff Hardy was the lucky guy that got to do that - every night.  
Still, Shawn could see what Undertaker saw in Jeff. He was pretty hot, and Shawn had to admit he wouldn't mind a piece of Hardy himself. Or better yet - both of them. Shawn chuckled to himself as he entered the empty locker room and sat his bag down. It was still a few hours until show time and it looked like he was the first to arrive.  
But then he noticed there were some other bags in the room and heard the shower running from the adjoining room. Curious to see who would be here so early he stuck his head in the door - and his mouth dropped open.  
There in the shower was The Undertaker in all his glory in the middle of fucking Jeff Hardy against the shower wall. He had Hardy's back pressed up against it as he fucked him hard. Shawn felt his cock come to instant attention and he couldn't manage to drag his eyes away from the sight of Jeff begging for the Undertaker to fuck him harder. He stood there mesmerised as Taker slammed him harder against the wall and took them over the edge with a hard thrust. Jeff looked so pretty as he cummed all over their bellies. He watched Taker's ass clench and heard his groan as he flooded Jeff with cum and nearly came himself. Panting heavily with lust he continued to stand there when Jeff and Taker, suddenly sensing his presence turned towards him.  
They both looked down at his obvious hard on and Jeff licked his lips.  
"It looks like Shawn wants to join in the fun Jeff" Taker rasped as he walked towards a frozen Shawn Michaels.  
"Sure does" Jeff agreed, coming around to close the door and stand behind Shawn.  
"Did you like watching me fuck Jeff Shawn?" Undertaker purred in Shawn's ear.  
"Oh yeah" Shawn admitted. He felt Jeff's hands come around to undo his belt and pants and Taker removed his shirt and suddenly he was standing there naked and horny as hell.  
The shower was still running and they lead him over to it. "Mmm he looks so hot Mark" Jeff moaned as he looked at Shawn. Shawn moaned when taker's hand came around from behind him to start sliding up and down his cock. "Good enough to eat Jeff?" Taker asked.  
"Mmm hmm" Jeff replied and he got down on his knees to take Shawn into his mouth. "Oh god!" Shawn moaned at the feeling of Jeff's hot wet mouth surrounding his aching cock. There was a bar bolted to the side of the shower for disabled people and Taker ordered Shawn to bend over and grab it. He complied immediately and Jeff sucked him harder in reward. Mark was meanwhile running his hands up and down Shawn's back and groping his tight little ass.  
"This ass is just begging to be fucked. Do you want to be fucked Shawn?" Taker growled in his ear, his teeth bit down on Shawn's earlobe and he cried out "Yes! Fuck me! please!"  
"As you wish" Taker replied and after positioning the head of his cock against Shawn's asshole he thrust inside causing Shawn to cry out in pain and pleasure. Taker didn't wait for Shawn to adjust to his size but instead started fucking him hard, his balls slapping against Shawn's ass as he pounded into him.  
Shawn was almost there. The duel sensations of having his ass full of Taker's huge cock and and having his dick sucked by Jeff was too much and he screamed as he came, Jeff sucking it all up like a last meal. Taker spurted his hot cum into Shawn's ass and bit down on Shawn's shoulder before pulling out and using some soap to quickly clean himself up. Shawn collapsed to the floor of the shower unable to stand. "He's so pretty when he cums Mark. Can I have a turn with him?" Jeff asked, looking down at Shawn as he struggled to stand once more.  
"Next time. I don't think he could take us both"  
"You're wrong" Shawn said huskily as he got up. He grabbed Jeff and kissed him, his tongue sliding into Jeff's mouth to rub against his own and Jeff moaned and then broke the kiss to turn Shawn around, ordering him to get on all fours on the floor of the shower. Mark watched with lust as his lover prepared to fuck Shawn and took his once again hard cock in his hand as he watched Jeff slam into Shawn and grab his hair. Jeff pulled Shawn's hair back until Shawn's head was raised. "You like being filled with cock Shawn?" He asked as he took Shawn just as roughly as Mark had taken him. "Mmm yesss your cock!" Shawn replied, his eyes closed tightly he gritted his teeth against the pain and yet moaned continuously as Jeff hit his sweet spot with each thrust. He opened his mouth to gasp against a particulary forceful thrust as Jeff pulled almost all the way out and then shoved his dick back in hard and Mark took advantage, shoving his dick into Shawn's mouth.  
Shawn immediately started sucking on it like it was his favourite treat and moaned around it as Jeff pummelled him from behind. "Oh fuck he's so tight Mark I'm gonna cum so hard" Jeff groaned. With one more downward plunge he came, filling Shawn up with sperm. "Mmmm" he sighed with bliss as he continued to rock against Shawn coming down from the high.  
Then he grabbed Shawn's cock to get him off while Shawn licked and sucked Taker's cock as deep down his throat as he could. Mark looked down at the erotic sight of Shawn sucking his dick and looking up at him with submissive eyes and came, his hands going to Shawn's head to push him even further down onto his cock as Shawn swallowed his load. The taste of Taker's cum in his mouth sent Shawn over the edge and just as he was about to cum..... A beeping noise woke him up. Shawn sat up with a gasp and looked at the clock, breathing heavily from his erotic dream. "Damn what a time to wake up" he said to himself. Trust him to dream about the two people who had kept him tossing and turning in bed all night! He'd tried to get comfortable for hours, but it had been kind of hard to when he'd had a raging hard-on.

Earlier that day he'd been late leaving the arena and had headed out to the carpark to find The Undertaker (Mark Calaway) and Jeff Hardy making out against their hire car. Mark had his hand down Jeff's pants and had obviously been pleasuring the younger man from the way Jeff was moaning. Shawn had found himself getting hard just watching them. Eventually after a bit more teasing the two had gotten in their car and driven away and Shawn had finally gotten into his own car and driven back to the hotel. But he hadn't been able to get the images out of his head since. The two of them had looked so hot together.  
Finally after trying to take his mind off it by counting sheep he'd managed to lose his hard on and drift off to sleep - only to dream about them! Was he ever going to get them out of his head?

It was Monday, wrestlemania week, just like in his dream and Shawn had found himself making sure he got to the arena extra early even though it was just a stupid dream and he didn't know why he was trying to play it out. When he got to to the locker room his wasn't the only bag there. Just like in the dream the Undertaker's and Jeff Hardy's bags were also there.

Now this was getting eerie. He dropped his bag and headed for the shower room. No one was there. "Damn" Shawn whispered to himself. "Well what do you expect you fool? It was a goddam dream"He whispered to himself. With a sigh he turned around and headed back to the locker room, figuring he might as well grab his stuff and take a shower since he was the only one around. And there they were. Mark had shoved Jeff up against the lockers and was busy trying to remove his pants as Jeff kissed him hungrily. They had barred the locker room door, obviously thinking they were alone. "Fuck Mark hurry I need it so bad" Jeff whined and so Mark lay Jeff on one of the benches, took off Jeff's pants, undid his own and thrust into Jeff to the hilt. "Oh fuck! Mark!" Jeff moaned, writhing beneath the older man. Shawn watched from the Shower room entrance entranced as his dream came true, his eyes unable to move from the exhilarating scene before him. He slid his hand down into his pants to jerk himself off while he watched the two fucking on the bench. "Oh fuck Jeff you're so hot.... so fucking tight" Mark groaned as he took Jeff hard and fast. They'd been teasing each other in the car on the trip to the arena, and then had to endure a boring meeting with Vince, so they were both desperate for it.

Jeff started pleasuring himself as Mark took him, his whimpers of pleasure bringing Shawn to the brink just from watching him get fucked. Mark's cock was so big and watching it go in and out of the smaller man was so hot. Mark shuddered and with shock said "Oh fuck Jeff!" as he came suddenly. Jeff followed straight after cumming into his hand. Sensing someone Mark turned to find Shawn standing there rubbing himself. "Well Jeff seems like we had an audience" He said, eyeing Shawn with sudden lust. "It looks like he wants some too Mark" Jeff said, licking his lips as he stared at the tent in Shawn's pants.

Mark walked over to Shawn and moved his hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own and Shawn moaned with bliss.  
"So, you want to be fucked by the Undertaker hmm?"  
"Yes!" Shawn managed to say as tried to hold back his orgasm.  
"How badly do you want it?" Mark asked his softly.  
"Really bad. I'd do anything"  
"Prove it. Go over to Jeff and lick my cum outta his ass." Mark ordered. Shawn quickly threw off his clothes and hurried over to Jeff who was lying on the bench looking at him through hooded eyes. "He's so fucking pretty Mark. Let's make him our cum slut" Jeff purred. Mark watched as Shawn turned Jeff over so his ass was in the air and then he went to work, rimming Jeff's hole before his tongue plunged in to taste Mark's cum. "Oh fuck that's good!" Jeff moaned and he started jerking himself off as Shawn tongue him. Shawn moaned, enjoying the musky taste as he licked up Mark's cum. He turned to Mark and showed him the cum on his tongue before he swallowed it and licked his lips and Mark's eyes flashed with fire. He stroked himself as he said "That's good cum slut. Very good"  
"Mark I've gotta have him" Jeff said breathlessly before he flipped Shawn over beneath him and shoved his fingers in Shawn's mouth. "Suck them slut so I can get you ready me" Jeff ordered.  
Shawn sucked Jeff's fingers while he looked at the Undertaker with lust. Mark stroked himself harder. "Mmm yeah that's a good little cum slut" Mark said huskily.  
Jeff prepared Shawn and then pushed into him, lifting Shawn's legs to his shoulders as he penetrated deeply.  
Shawn closed his eyes and moaned as the pleasure as Jeff started to fuck him furiously. The sounds of their fucking echoing around the room.  
Mark walked over to them so he could watch and groaned as he watched his lover pleasuring the heart break kid. "You moan like a slut Shawn" Mark told him as Shawn writhed beneath Jeff.  
"Mmm he's so fucking tight. Virgin tight" Jeff moaned as he fucked him harder. Shawn started stroking himself in time to Jeff's thrusts, his eyes on the deadman the whole time. Damn if it wasn't making Mark desperate to fuck him. "Uhhhh! Yess Jeff fuck me so good!" Shawn cried out when Jeff adjusted his position and started hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. Finally Shawn couldn't hold on a moment longer and came with a load groan all over his stomach and Jeff quickly followed. "Oh shit! Fuck! I'm cumming!" Jeff yelled as he filled Shawn's ass.  
Meanwhile Mark had quickly washed and lubed himself up and didn't waste a minute. As soon as Jeff withdrew he picked Shawn up and took him to the floor on his hands and knees and started slowly entering Shawn's passage. Shawn moaned prettily and tried to rock back and get Mark to fully fill him. "You want my cock so bad don't you cum slut?" Mark whispered in his ear. "Fuck yes.. want it... so bad" Shawn panted and whimpered as he tried desperately to impale himself on Mark's cock.  
Mark slammed into him hard and Shawn sobbed with ecstacy. Mark was huge and he felt stretched to the limit. "Mark! Oh god so good!" Shawn cried. "Mmm my little cum slut is so tight" Mark groaned. He started ramming into Shawn hard and fast, his patience having come to an end. Jeff sat watching from the bench and stroking his once again hard cock at the show his lover put on. Watching him fuck Shawn was so fucking hot. Shawn was so pretty with all that long blonde hair. He watched Mark pull it like reigns on a horse as he fucked Shawn hard. Probably too hard from the look of agony on Shawn's face, but since he was moaning constantly Jeff could only assume he was enjoying the pain.  
Mark started pumping into Shawn harder with each stoke and Shawn was barely able to breath it was so damn good. "Mark! Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" Shawn groaned and he cried out as he came so hard he almost passed out. Mark pulled out with a groan and then called Jeff over. He jerked himself off holding his cock at Shawn's face to make him swallow his cum and Jeff did the same, both of them cumming in almost the same moment and Shawn lapped it up as much as possible like a cat licking cream from it's whiskers, although most ended up on his face and not in his mouth. "Mmm he's such a pretty little cum slut. We'll keep him for our plaything" Mark said as he stroked Shawn's hair. Shawn almost purred with satisfaction, although he wondered if he could survive another round with these two. Damn if the real thing wasn't 1000 times better than his dream!


End file.
